


Compromise

by downhill1108



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downhill1108/pseuds/downhill1108
Summary: Seungwoo had this butterflies in his stomach reminiscing the time when he didn't get to propose his lover. Suddenly the woman came with tears in front of his door. He tried to dig up her fear of commitment that night, and propose a promising compromise. His objective is one, to be happy with the love of his life.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This story is a part of Han Seungwoo x OC Universe I've been writing in my write.as platform  
> However, this is my first time writing rated scene in bahasa (well, first time writing rated scene in general, actually)  
> Please go check [Wow and the Clouds Universe](https://write.as/budiutamiw/han-seungwoo-x-oc-index) for more stories  
> Hope you enjoy this! <3

“Hai”, sapa Seungwoo ketika Awan masuk ke mobilnya. Senyum yang menularkan seri cerah dari wanita itu menyapanya kembali.

“Hai, snoopy!”

“Keluar lagi panggilan snoopy. Kok tiba-tiba kamu ikutan?”

“Hehehehe. Byungchan bilang sama aku, waktu jaman kuliah kamu dipanggil gitu, katanya karena kamu mirip Snoopy. Setelah kupikir-pikir iya juga, _that fits you_ ” jawaban dengan senyum nakal Awan membuat pipinya kini melebar ditarik telunjuk dan ibu jari Seungwoo.

“Jangan ikut-ikutan. Aku hukum nih”

“Hukum aja, tapi kasih makan aku dulu, laper”

“Di tempat biasa aja ya?”

Anggukan tanda persetujuan Awan menjadi sinyal Seungwoo menjalankan mobilnya di petang menuju malam itu. Langit sudah gelap, tapi belum seluruhnya padam, lampu kota belum menjadi kunang-kunang diantara hitam latar belakangnya.

Sekian menit dan detik berlalu, dering ponsel Awan memecah atmosfer hangat di antara keduanya. Ekspresi wajah Awan yang cerah ketika ia mengangkatnya kemudian berubah serius setelah 1 atau 2 kalimat terucap dari seberang sana. Emosi yang ditunjukkannya tidak membaik ketika sambungan telepon itu ditutup. Ekspresinya sarat akan amarah, kecewa, dan sedih yang tertahan. Pahit.

“Woo, aku mesti pulang sekarang. Ke rumah” ucap Awan, datar untuk menyembunyikan semuanya.

“Apart kamu?”

“Ngga. Rumah.”

Dari situ Seungwoo tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Tanpa bicara banyak kendaraan itu diarahkan memutar arah ke tujuan baru yang disebutkan tadi. Atmosfer yang tadinya hangat ikut berubah. Tidak ada satu kata yang keluar dari keduanya hingga kendaraan itu berhenti di depan pagar hijau dalam komplek perumahan.

“Woo, kamu pulang aja gapapa. Maaf ya”

“Kamu ga perlu ditemenin?”

“Gausah, aku ke dalem dulu ya. Kalo ada apa apa aku contact kamu. Thank you”

Kecupan singkat di pipi kiri Seungwoo mengakhiri pertemuan keduanya malam itu. Ada selang waktu beberapa menit dari pintu penumpang ditutup hingga akhirnya Seungwoo menjalankan kendaraannya. Ia sempat berpikir untuk masuk saja, tapi mengetahui sifat wanitanya, ia memutuskan untuk menurut dan kembali ke apartemennya.

.

.

Derit lemah pintu yang membuka menandakan Seungwoo telah kembali ke kediamannya. Ruang luas di tengah apartemen itu gelap walaupun dengan tirai yang menyingkap lebar. Cahaya langit sudah padam, lampu yang kemudian dinyalakan Seungwoo menjadi sumber penerangan. Kalau kata orang, itulah puncak rasa sepi untuk orang yang tinggal sendirian. 

Seungwoo berdiri di ambang pintu disambut dengan kehampaan dan udara yang dingin. Terang seakan menegaskan kekosongan ruang yang hanya berisikan benda-benda tak bergerak di seantero sudutnya. Sebetulnya, sudah lama Seungwoo ini hidup mandiri. Kesendirian itu bukan hal yang tidak biasa untuknya -seharusnya-. Tapi malam ini, sepi itu seakan lebih menusuk dibanding sebelumnya.

Sebelumnya, sudah mulai ada rutinitas tukar menukar menginap semalam antara Seungwoo dan Awan. Sebelumnya, sudah terbentuk rutinitas pertemuan keduanya yang masih menyisakan hangat ketika Seungwoo pulang sendirian. Seungwoo ingat bagaimana sapaan Awan menyambutnya ketika ia mampir ke domisili wanita muda itu. Seungwoo ingat bagaimana jemari keduanya bertautan saat Seungwoo membuka pintu rumahnya untuk mereka. Seungwoo juga ingat repotnya si wanita di dapur ketika Seungwoo sampai di kediaman dalam keadaan belum makan malam. 

Ketika cuplikan memori itu hadir di kepalanya, hati Seungwoo menghangat. Ada rasa yang menggelitik dan memenuhi ruang di dadanya. Di perutnya seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Ketika itu pula, Seungwoo sadar, dia mau itu, setiap hari. Dia mau ada Awan yang selalu ada di sisinya. Dia mau sapaan dan genggaman hangat Awan setiap terang rumah itu menyambutnya. 

Sesaat setelah pikirannya kembali ke masa kini, kaki Seungwoo sudah bergerak ke arah kamarnya. Jasnya dilepas lalu dilempar asal ke muka tempat tidur. Dasi dan dua kancing teratas kemejanya ia longgarkan untuk memberinya udara lebih ketika tangannya yang bebas membuka laci nakas di samping tempat tidur. Seungwoo mengistirahatkan dirinya di sisi tempat tidur sembari mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna biru dari dalam laci. 

Di dalam kotak beludru itu tersimpan sebuah cincin. Benda bulat itu, yang tadinya sudah hampir dia serah terimakan pada Awan bersama dengan permintaan untuk membuat keduanya terikat dihadapan hukum, adat, dan kepercayaan. 

2 bulan lalu. 2 bulan lalu dia mengurungkan niatnya ketika ia melihat ketidaksiapan dari si wanita saat selentingan niat itu tersirat olehnya. Ragu diwajah di wanita terpatri di memorinya. Ketika pikirannya terpecah dengan keraguan, ia mengingat percakapannya dengan sahabatnya beberapa malam lalu.

\--

**Malam 23 Desember**

Ketika itu malam menjelang larut. Jalan raya tidak begitu ramai karena hari-hari ini sudah memasuki suasana libur akhir tahun. Lagipula tahun baru masih seminggu lagi, persiapan panggung acara tahun baru mungkin baru dilakukan minggu depan. Seungyoun dan Seungwoo berkendara ke bar favorit Seungyoun, yang juga tempat berkumpul mereka sedari masa kuliah dahulu. Pengeras suara dalam mobil melantunkan _Good Together_ oleh Honne yang diputar dari ponsel Seungyoun. Seungwoo menghela nafas setelah _chorus_ pertama.

“Youn, gue pingin lamar Awan.”

Seungyoun yang tadi sedang menyesap minuman kalengnya hampir tersedak mendengar perkataan sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba. Rasa kantuk yang sebetulnya tadi sempat datang mendadak hilang. 

“Njir woo, ini kalo gue yang bawa mobil udah oleng kita”

“Hahah ngagetin ya?”

“Ya iyalah! Ga ada angin ga ada ujan tiba-tiba lo ngomong gitu. Lo serius?”

“Sebenernya udah dari lumayan lama gue hampir lamar dia. Gue udah punya cincinnya di saku gue, gue tinggal berlutut depan dia sambil bilang kata-kata sakti itu. _At least,_ itu yang gue kira waktu gue bawa dia jalan 2 bulan lalu.”

“Bentar, ini lo kayanya belom pernah ngomong ke gue. Terus gimana?”

Mobil Seungwoo berhenti di tengah jalan raya ketika lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah. Detik mundur terpampang pada rambu memberi waktu pada Seungwoo untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan raya. Satu tangannya masih disampirkan pada setir mobil sementara badannya sedikit mengarah pada sahabatnya di kursi penumpang.

“Gue mundur. Gue liat dia ragu waktu gue ngucapin selentingan soal pernikahan”

“Hmmm, terus lo ngerasa dia pasti bakal nolak lo?”

“Dia bilang dia belum ada pikiran ke arah sana. Ga menjurus bilang ga ke gue, tapi ya kalo lo jadi gue juga pasti lo mundur kan denger gitu?”

“ _Well,_ yang gue tahu Awan emang agak skeptis kalo soal ini. Ga ada yang paham sih kenapanya.”

Seungwoo mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Seungyoun, matanya kembali mengarah ke depan menatap jalanan ketika lampu merah sudah berubah menjadi hijau. Kendaraannya kembali membelah jalan raya yang agak sepi itu, menandakan mereka sudah mulai mendekati tempat tujuan mereka.

“Tapi nih ya woo, kalo gue ngeliatnya Awan itu cuma takut sama ketidakpastian”

“Maksudnya?”

“Dia kan tipenya harus tau semuanya dulu sebelum dia berani melangkah atau mutusin sesuatu. Sementara untuk ini, dia bener-bener _clueless_. Kalo mau nanya pengalaman sama orang lain, pengalaman orang kan beda-beda, mana gue suka liat di sosmed banyak berita ga enak juga soal orang yang udah nikah”

“Hmm, point lo bener, terus?”

“Yaa, dia takut. Apalagi ini menyangkut lo, orang yang dia beneran sayang banget, woo.”

Seungwoo paham poin yang diberikan Seungyoun. Ada ketidakpastian dalam sebuah komitmen yang mungkin membuat Awan ragu. Awan takut dengan ketidakpastian masa depan. Tapi Seungwoo belum betul-betul paham, ketidakpastian apa yang wanitanya takutkan? Apakah keyakinan Seungwoo terhadap dirinya hanya ada pada dirinya saja?

“Tapi gue yakin gue ga akan nyari-nyari yang lain youn, gue cuma mau hidup sama dia.”

“Balik ke objektif lo, woo. Yang kayak gini ga bisa egois, lo ada keinginan, dia juga punya kondisi. Kalo perlu, lo _compromise_ . Kalau Awan masih belum bisa kesana, apa yang bisa lo _compromise_ asal tujuan kalian sama. Kalian mau bahagia sama sama kan? Coba lo omongin dulu bener bener sama dia”

\--

Kata-kata Seungyoun berputar di kepalanya. Malam ini, niatnya untuk mengajak Awan menikah kembali menyeruak memenuhi isi kepalanya. Kompromi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bagaimana dia membuka pertanyaan itu kalau yang mau ditanya sudah jelas penolakannya? Semakin ia memikirkannya semakin besar tanda tanya di kepalanya. Yang ia yakini, Awan itu bahagianya. Dan dia harap jawaban yang sama juga terucap oleh Awan ketika dia bertanya hal serupa.

Sepanjang makan malamnya yang sendirian dan hingga kini ia duduk di sofa depan layar televisi yang menyala di tengah ruangan, pikiran Seungwoo sudah berputar entah berapa ratus kali. Intinya sebetulnya sama. Awan. Cincin. Lamaran. Begitu saja terus, hanya urutannya kadang dibalik-balik.

Di pangkuannya sudah terbuka laptop yang menampilkan slide setengah jadi untuk pekerjaannya. Ya, televisinya menyala, tapi mata si empunya tertuju ke laptop. Ia berharap dengan bekerja ia bisa terdistraksi hingga pikirannya bisa lebih lurus. Setidaknya itu cukup berhasil, karena Seungwoo betul-betul cukup serius menggarap slide di depan matanya. Hingga suara bel pintu nya tiba-tiba berbunyi.

Tinggal di apartemen membuat bel pintu itu hampir tidak ada gunanya kecuali untuk tamu yang sudah janjian sebelumnya atau _delivery_ makanan. Tetapi malam itu Seungwoo merasa tidak sedang menunggu keduanya, jadi herannya Seungwoo ketika mendengar bel pintu berbunyi di jam mendekati tengah malam itu sangat masuk akal.

Seungwoo tidak langsung membukakan pintu untuk tamu tidak diundang itu. Namun gerakannya buru-buru saat membuka kunci dengan wajah kaget dan khawatir setelah ia melihat siapa dibalik pintu melalui lubang intip.

“Awan..?”

Wanita yang berdiri menunduk dengan mata merah dan pipi yang basah itu langsung menubrukkan dirinya ke tubuh Seungwoo ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Tubrukannya kencang, Seungwoo hampir limbung, tapi untung tubuh tegap dan kuatnya bisa bertahan untuk tidak jatuh.

“Wan? Hei, kamu kenapa?”

Seungwoo bisa merasakan wanita yang didekapnya menangis walau tidak ada suara yang dikeluarkan oleh wanitanya. Air mata Awan deras ikut membasahi bagian depan kaus hitam yang dipakai Seungwoo saat ini. Tidak ada jawaban yang dikeluarkan oleh si wanita, hingga Seungwoo membawa mereka masuk ke dalam unitnya. Salah-salah, mereka bisa dikira sedang bertengkar di depan rumah kalau ada tetangga yang melihat.

Laptop yang tadi di sofa sudah berpindah ke meja diantara sofa dan televisi yang masih menyala. Si penghuni apartemen masih memeluk pacarnya yang sudah mulai mereda tangisannya setelah beberapa menit lalu ia tiba-tiba datang. Tangan Awan yang bertengger di pinggang Seungwoo dilepas satu untuk mengusap pipinya sendiri, melonggarkan pelukan keduanya.

“Kamu tiba-tiba lupa _password_ rumahku atau gimana?, ujar Seungwoo melihat pacarnya mulai tenang setelah menghabiskan setengah jam lebih dengan menangis dalam diam yang dihiasi dengan isak miris.

“Ga bisa mikir..” jawab Awan, suaranya parau dan lemah, sisa-sisa dari tangisnya tadi.

“Kesini naik apa? Kenapa ga telfon aku minta jemput-”

Kata-kata Seungwoo tidak terselesaikan karena Awan kini menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Seungwoo. Awalnya tidak mendesak, tapi lama-lama menuntut. Awan meminta Seungwoo untuk membuka belah bibirnya melalui pagutannya yang lalu direspon positif oleh yang diminta. Kedua tangannya menahan kedua pipi Seungwoo agar wajahnya terfokus denganya. Bibirnya mengecap bibir Seungwoo sementara ia terus mendorong tubuhnya ke arah si pria, memberi momentum agar ciuman keduanya lebih dalam dan lebih basah.

Tiba-tiba Awan sudah ada di pangkuan Seungwoo, masih dengan ciuman yang tergesa-gesa dan nafas yang memburu. Tangan kiri melingkari leher Seungwoo sementara tangan kanan mengacak rambut bagian belakang kepalanya. Awan masih mendominasi aktivitas keduanya, memanfaatkan Seungwoo yang belum siap menerima hantaman menuntut dari bibir si wanita.

Seungwoo mendekap Awan di pinggangnya, lalu menahan Awan untuk bertindak lebih jauh dan memberi jarak antara keduanya ketika ia tahu si wanita sebetulnya sudah hampir kehabisan nafas.

“Wan- tenang dulu. Hei.”

“Kamu… gamau..?”

“Bukan gitu, tapi-“

Kembali kata-katanya tidak selesai karena mulutnya disegel bibir Awan sementara lidahnya didorong untuk saling mengikat. Seungwoo sempat mempertanyakan apa wanitanya ini mabuk untuk pertama kalinya, tapi tidak ada jejak alkohol diantara basah ciuman serta deru nafasnya. Seungwoo tidak lagi melawan tapi justru membalas dengan pagutan yang lebih lembut dan belaian yang lebih manis. Awan kini berpindah menghirup dan mengecap dagu lalu ke ujung tanggal lahir yang tercetak permanen di bahu Seungwoo.

“Aku mau kamu… bikin aku lupa woo” ujarnya disela kecupan di bawah telinga Seungwoo. Tangan yang lebih kecil mencengkram kerah kaus yang melingkari leher Seungwoo. Menarik tubuh Seungwoo ke arahnya lebih dekat hingga pria yang duduk dengan kokoh itu bisa merasakan nafas menderu lebih hangat si wanita di lehernya.

“Aku mau lupain aja semuanya. _At least_ sementara, aku cuma mau kepikiran kamu, _please_ ” ujarnya lagi, lemah di telinga Seungwoo. Kini ada getir di nadanya tanda air matanya berada di ujung tanduk mendesak turun. Seungwoo mana tega menolak wanitanya memohon begitu. 

Wajah Awan kini didekap di kedua tangan Seungwoo, ibu jarinya menghapus jejak air yang masih agak basah di pipi Awan. Ujung hidung di wanita dikecup lembut lalu juga di kedua kelopak matanya, baru kemudian Seungwoo kembali memagut bibir Awan. Dominasinya diambil alih Seungwoo, tetapi alih-alih tenaganya yang lebih besar, alunan keduanya dibawa lebih pelan dari beberapa menit lalu, membawa rasa hangat dalam diri Awan yang membiarkannya dipimpin Seungwoo.

Dengan dominasi yang dimilikinya, Seungwoo mengangkat tubuh Awan dari pangkuannya. Wanitanya ini, masih tipe yang klasik, maka Seungwoo membawanya ke ranjang di dalam kamar pribadinya. Hal yang tidak biasa, wanita yang sedang diangkutnya ini punya tenaga untuk melepas paksa kaus yang dikenakan Seungwoo. Ini justru membuat gemas Seungwoo dan membuatnya melepas sedikit tawa di sela ciuman keduanya.

“ _I can’t take it off unless I drop you”_

“ _Right, fuck._ ” Awan mengumpat, sesungguhnya ia malu.

Seungwoo menyelamatkan Awan dari rasa malunya ketika dirinya tiba-tiba sudah disandarkan seluruhnya diatas tempat tidur. Ketika Awan nyaman berbaring dengan Seungwoo diatasnya, dimulai aktivitas melucuti kain keduanya secara perlahan ditengah suara kecupan basah dan nafas yang mulai terengah-engah. Udara sekitar mereka menjadi terasa lebih lembab, padahal harusnya terasa lebih dingin ketika tidak ada lagi benang yang menyelimuti. Entah mulai kapan ujung rambut Seungwoo sudah basah akibat peluh di dahinya.

Lengan Awan melingkari leher Seungwoo sementara tangan kanannya tidak berhenti mencengkram rambut Seungwoo ketika pria itu mencurahkan cintanya diseluruh wajah, lalu berpindah ke siku di bahunya kemudian menuju ke selatan. Gerakan minor tubuh serta eluhan panjang ataupun pendek dengan setengah sadar ia lontarkan sebagai reflek setiap sentuhan Seungwoo. Nafas Awan tercekat pada satu titik lalu ia menarik wajah Seungwoo ke hadapannya.

“Aku mau kamu” dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia ucapkan kata-kata itu. Seungwoo merespon dengan kembali memagut bibir yang lebih lembut dan menyatukan tubuh mereka berdua. Setelahnya banyak yang terjadi diantara friksi keduanya. Awan menyebut nama pria diatasnya beberapa kali dan direspon dengan afeksi yang ditumpah melalui sentuhan dan kata-kata.

Seungwoo, memanfaatkan fitur jemari panjang nya untuk menggapai titik-titik sensitif Awan yang -tentu- sudah dengan khatam dia ketahui. Bukan kulit halus di bawah jarinya yang ia kejar, tapi reaksi wanita yang disentuhnya yang ia suka. Genggaman erat pada biseps yang disertai dengan rengekan kecil yang kini didengarnya dari si wanita ini yang ia kejar.

Seluruh Gerakan Awan bukan datang dari perhitungan yang detil, hanya reflek sebagai respon impulsif dari apa yang terjadi diatasnya. Entah bagaimana, Awan berusaha membuat tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Seungwoo hingga punggungnya sudah tidak menempel pada matras. Awan dan Seungwoo sama-sama menyamakan ritme di tempat pertemuan mereka. Setitik air mata Awan jatuh ke pelipisnya. Seungwoo yang melihatnya menghapus titik itu dengan ibu jarinya, mengusap kening dan pipi wanita di bawahnya dengan halus sebelum kembali menciumnya dengan lembut. Beberapa rentang menit dan hentakan tegas antar keduanya membawa mereka nyaris hilang akal.

“Wan” sebut Seungwoo ketika ia tahu ia akan mencapai titik tertingginya malam itu. Suara mengeluh lembut dengan anggukan kecil dari yang feminin menjadi tanda bahwa ia paham dan setuju untuk menerimanya, karena di saat itu pula ia juga sedang mengalami hal yang sama dengan Seungwoo. Maka kemudian lepas sudah seluruh yang dibangun mereka berdua sejak tadi. Keduanya merasa penuh -baik fisik dan di hati- saat semuanya selesai.

Seungwoo mengecup kening Awan, lalu ke kelopak mata wanita itu untuk menghilangkan sisa air yang belum kering dari mata si wanita. Pria yang lebih tinggi itu lalu memisahkan diri mereka, membuat yang ditinggal sedikit meringis dengan kehilangan yang tiba-tiba. Ia berbaring disamping Awan, lalu kepala si wanita dibawa untuk disandarkan di dadanya.

“ _I was sloppy_ ” rengek si wanita.

“ _You are beautiful_ ” respon Seungwoo sambil menyingkap rambut berantakan yang menutup pelipis dan pipi Awan.

Seungwoo mengecup kening Awan (lagi) dan menepuk bahunya yang tersingkap dengan ritme yang lamban. Perlahan ritme itu dan kelelahannya membawa Awan ke gelap saat matanya tertutup dan pikirannya istirahat sejenak setelah berisik seharian.

.

.

Seungwoo merasakan dingin udara kamar menjalar ke tubuhnya yang hanya tertutup selimut. Dingin itu membuatnya membuka mata di jam 2 dini hari itu. Seingatnya, bajunya tersebar acak di area kamar tidur yang menyebabkannya kedinginan sekarang. Seingatnya juga, seharusnya Awan sedang tidur di sampingnya sekarang. Menyadari hal itu, Seungwoo yang tadinya ingin menarik selimut tebalnya agar lebih menutup dirinya justru keluar dari tempat tidur lalu memakai celana training dan _hoodie_ yang diambilnya asal untuk kemudian beranjak keluar kamar.

Tidak butuh waktu lama menemukan Awan yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah, lututnya dipeluk menekuk ke arah badannya. Televisi yang masih menyala (sepertinya dari semalam tidak ada yang repot-repot mematikannya) menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan di ruang itu. Mata Awan tertuju pada layar televisi yang sedang memutar berita dengan Bahasa perancis. Seungwoo yakin, Awan tidak sedang betul-betul menonton. Awan bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Seungwoo hingga pria besar itu memeluknya dari belakang dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

“Kamu pake kaosku” ujarnya, berusaha membuka percakapan dengan selentingan ringan.

“Hmm. Ga boleh?”

“Boleh”

“Kaosnya bau kamu. Aku suka”

Seungwoo tersenyum, dia suka kalau pacarnya secara terus terang menyatakan suka padanya. Senyum itu tapi lalu diikuti dengan helaan nafas panjang ketika ia sadar si wanita menyebut itu bukan dengan ekspresi bercanda yang biasa diperlihatkan.

“Kamu udah mau cerita? Ada apa semalem di rumah?” tanya Seungwoo ketika ia sudah berpindah ke sofa, merangkul Awan dari samping.

Ada jeda beberapa detik yang diisi dengan keheningan dan helaan nafas berat sebelum akhirnya Awan menjawab. “Mama papa mau cerai, woo”

Kalimat itu cukup membuat Seungwoo berhenti mengusap bahu Awan sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia mendapatkan kembali _composure-_ nya. Seungwoo tidak pernah tahu bisa ada masalah seperti ini di tengah keluarga Awan. Keluarganya terlihat seperti keluarga yang akur-akur saja. Tapi ini bukan saatnya dia kaget lalu bertanya menuntut apa yang terjadi, bukan itu yang dibutuhkan Awan.

“Kapan mereka mutusin gitu?”

“Baru aja. Mama masih agak emosi waktu dia telfon aku semalem, dan waktu aku di rumah”

“Yakin itu bukan emosi sesaat?”

“Yakin. Ini… kali ini beda”

“ _Mind to share?_ Bagi sama aku maka beban kamu jadi 2 kali lebih ringan”

Awan menatap Seungwoo lekat. Tatapannya seperti mencari, mencari pertolongan, mencari ketulusan dari orang yang menawarkan bantuan, mencari keyakinan. Kemudian Awan melepas lengan Seungwoo dari bahunya, membawanya ke samping tubuhnya. Jemari keduanya disemat hingga menyatu sempurna lalu Awan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Seungwoo.

Entah apa yang disampaikan Seungwoo melalui tatapannya tadi hingga sekarang Awan mulai membuka ceritanya. Awan memberi tahunya ketika seorang wanita dengan gadis remaja yang diakui sebagai anaknya tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya. Kedatangan si wanita membuat ayahnya cemas, apalagi setelah ibunya curiga melihat ketiganya. Dan benar saja kecurigaan itu, si wanita ternyata adalah istri kedua ayahnya yang selama ini tidak ada yang tahu. Tidak butuh cerita panjang untuk tahu kelanjutannya, ya saat itulah akhirnya keputusan cerai diambil dan disepakati.

“Gitu. Akupun ga disana pas kejadian, aku sampe rumah waktu mereka udah sepakat dan aku kebagian cerita dari mama aja” tutup Awan. Ia tidak sadar genggamannya di jemari Seungwoo mengerat.

“Kamu kayak ga kaget. Kamu sedih bukan karena kejadian itu. Kamu kacau kayak tadi bukan karena itu.” ujar Seungwoo menarik kesimpulan. Ia yakin kesimpulannya tepat karena sandaran Awan di bahunya sedikit menegang.

“Apa yang paling berat buat kamu?” kini pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pria itu.

Seungwoo mengusap pipi Awan, membawa wajahnya untuk menatapnya langsung ketika tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari wanita itu. Awan menatapnya dengan ekspresi menimbang. Ia berpikir bagaimana pria ini tahu ada yang lebih membuatnya jatuh dibandingkan kejadian itu. Ia berpikir apa dia bisa membaginya dengan pria itu. Ia berpikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia membuka semuanya.

“Bagi sama aku biar itu jadi lebih ringan, inget?” Seungwoo kembali meyakinkan Awan.

Kemudian di otak Awan terbesit hanya pria ini yang ada di pikirannya saat kacaunya malam tadi, pria ini yang di alam bawah sadarnya menjadi tempat sandaran utamanya, tempat ia ingin membagi semuanya, kenapa dia sekarang harus khawatir? Ketika otaknya selesai menimbang, kata-kata keterbukaannya lalu mulai mengalir.

“Aku sebetulnya tau dari lama. Aku tau dia punya orang lain selain mama, dan itu ga cuma dari 1 atau 2 tahun terakhir.” Ucap Awan untuk mulai membuka dirinya. Jemarinya mencari jemari Seungwoo yang kemudian disambut oleh si empunya, sebagai bentuk _support_.

“Aku juga curiga soal dia betul-betul punya keluarga lain. Ga cuma wanita lain, tapi keluarga lain. Kamu ngerti kan?” Seungwoo mengangguk tanda paham. Ini betul-betul pertama kalinya Awan membuka semuanya.

“Dulu, yang kaya gini pernah kejadian. Waktu itu aku masih sekolah, mama curiga papa punya wanita lain dan ketauan setelah dia cek _handphone_ -nya. Mereka udah berantem hebat dulu. Tapi papa _deny,_ dan mereka ga pisah. Kamu tau alasan mama? Dia bilang dia ga pisah demi aku, anaknya.”

Awan tertawa disela ceritanya. Tawanya miris.

“Udah banyak kekecewaan yang mama rasain karena papa. Semua dia telan, dia tahan, alasannya sama, karena aku. Tapi woo, dia ga pernah bahagia.”

Seungwoo mengeratkan genggaman tangan keduanya, mengusap ibu jarinya di telapak tangan Awan. Berusaha mengatakan itu bukan kesalahannya.

“Waktu papa sakit dulu, semua tenaga mama, finansial mama, dikerahin buat papa. Dia berjuang buat papa. Saat itu, papa udah punya wanita yang kemaren dateng ke rumah ini. Mama gatau, kemungkinan besar gatau, atau mungkin ga peduli kalaupun dia punya kecurigaan. Aku pikir papa akan berhenti setelah ngeliat mama susah payah buat dia, tapi aku salah. Dia masih tetep lanjut. Aku ga ngerti apa yang ada di pikiran dia.”

Kalimat Awan terhenti, air mata kini sudah terbentuk diujung matanya yang lalu ia usap kasar.

“Aku sakit ngeliat mama susah buat papa tapi papa kayak gitu. Aku mau ga peduli sama papa tapi aku ga bisa. Aku ngerasa punya kewajiban untuk buat papa tetep hidup saat itu. Dan kamu tau apa yang paling sulit? aku tau semuanya sendirian. Aku ga bisa kasih tau siapa-siapa. Aku sakit ngebayangin gimana kalau mama sampe tau. Aku sakit harus pura-pura depan semua orang. Dan sekarang, mereka mau pisah. Mungkin seharusnya aku lega, tapi gatau woo, rasanya tetep sakit.”

Suaranya semakin bergetar. Awan tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan ekspresi tenang dari wajah serta bicaranya. Seungwoo lama-lama juga tidak sanggup melihat sakitnya Awan yang terpatri jelas dari wajahnya. Empati Seungwoo menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk wanita yang kini kembali kesulitan menahan isak tangisnya. Seungwoo membiarkan wanita itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Seungwoo.

“Bisa kamu bayangin? _The man that should’ve been your role model when you look at other men even hurt and betrayed you to the core._ ” Tutup Awan.

Suaranya redam di dada Seungwoo. Tangis yang tidak sampai 5 jam lalu deras kini muncul kembali sama derasnya. Kembali pakaian yang dikenakan Seungwoo menjadi penyerap basahnya air yang mengalir di pipi Awan. Seungwoo mengusap punggungnya sebagai gestur menenangkan. Dekapan Seungwoo menghangatkan tubuhnya dikala dini hari yang dingin itu. Ia biarkan wanita itu menghabiskan seluruh sedihnya dalam pelukannya. Kalau ada penghargaan kesabaran, berikan itu pada Seungwoo yang setia menunggu hingga wanitanya berhenti sendiri.

“Wan, apa kamu tau kalau secara ga sadar ini yang bikin kamu takut untuk punya komitmen?” Seungwoo tidak tahan untuk tidak menanyakan ini. Sebut dia egois, tapi ia betul-betul ingin tahu gelapnya isi pikiran Awan.

“Kamu tau di kantorku banyak _boomer_ dengan usia pernikahan diatas 10 tahun? Setiap aku ngobrol sama mereka, mereka membawa kehidupan pernikahannya yang didasari udah bukan dengan cinta, tapi kewajiban karena punya anak _. They struggle to be happy with their marriage. I know it’s true because it even reflects in my family._ Dan aku, gamau itu.” Awan berhenti untuk mengambil nafas.

“Aku gamau itu, woo”

Seungwoo berpikir keras, otaknya kembali mengingat apa yang ia putar ketika Awan belum menekan bel pintunya malam ini. Seungwoo tahu, ini bukan momen yang paling tepat, tapi ia rasa ia tidak akan punya kesempatan lain untuk mengungkapkan semuanya setelah ini. Lalu dengan seluruh keberaniannya, ia mulai membuka suara. Sekarang, giliran dirinya yang terbuka pada pacarnya.

“Awan, kamu inget beberapa bulan lalu kita jalan ke taman deket apartemen kamu?”

Kini pelukan keduanya sudah dilepas, tapi tatapan wanita itu lekat memandang pria disampingnya. Perhatiannya sepenuhnya untuk Seungwoo, ia bisa merasa yang ingin dikatakan Seungwoo ini penting. Ruangan itu masih gelap, tapi Seungwoo bisa melihat refleksi bias basah dari pelupuk mata si wanita. Seungwoo tidak tega, tapi dia bisa gila kalau tidak menyatakan semuanya sekarang.

“Aku ajak kamu kesana karena aku punya maksud terselubung. Aku mau kamu ngeliat orang-orang disana, yang mayoritas adalah keluarga muda dengan anak-anak kecil mereka. Dengan naifnya aku berpikir kalo aku yang waktu itu udah bawa cincin ngelamar kamu saat itu, kamu akan kebayang gimana kalau kita bangun keluarga kecil kita sendiri dan mempermudahku untuk dapat jawaban iya darimu.”

Seungwoo dapat merasakan tegangnya bahu wanita yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Ia berhenti sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan. “Yang aku ga sangka, itu jadi pertama kalinya kita nyinggung soal pernikahan yang buat aku sadar pandangan kita beda. Aku, dengan cincin yang ada di sakuku saat itu, mundur”

“Woo. Aku bener-bener gatau.. Ini, yang bikin aku selalu ingin minta maaf sama kamu, woo. _I love you._ Tapi aku takut… tentang masa depan, dan itu bukan salahmu, tapi karena aku. Aku minta maaf, sungguh, aku-”

“ _Don’t_ . Kamu ga salah apa-apa. Itu justru ngebuka mata aku dan bikin aku berpikir” potong Seungwoo sebelum Awan lebih jauh berkata maaf. Awan semakin panik. _Seungwoo berpikir… untuk apa? ….pergi?_

Seperti mengetahui isi pikiran wanita yang sedang dirangkulnya, Seungwoo lalu berkata “ _I assure you,_ itu ga bikin aku berhenti sayang sama kamu. Aku masih, dengan jumlah perasaan yang sama, sayang sama kamu”

“Kamu tau teori _Triangle of Love?_ ” Seungwoo menunggu sebelum kembali melanjutkan ketika Awan menganggukkan kepalanya. “Sternberg bilang, dalam cinta itu ada 3 komponen. _Intimacy, Passion,..”_

 _“and commitment”_ kata Seungwoo dan Awan bersamaan. Seungwoo tersenyum, wanitanya sudah bisa berbicara dengan ketegangan yang berkurang.

“Aku yakin kita sama-sama tau kita kita punya _both intimacy and passion_. Dan aku punya visi untuk melengkapi itu dengan komitmen. Di pikiranku, dengan kita menikah, kita akan bahagia karena kita udah lengkap.”

Pandangan Seungwoo yang tadinya lebih banyak melihat ke atas seakan langit-langit punya catatan isi pikirannya, kini kembali ke wajah Awan. Kedua telapak tangan Awan lalu disatukannya dan ditelungkup dalam telapak tangannya yang lebih besar.

“Tapi setelah aku cari lagi, arti komitmen itu bukan menikah. Komitmen itu janji untuk memberi, janji untuk bersama-sama, untuk selalu saling _support_. Arti komitmen itu adalah perasaan untuk bersama sama 1 orang untuk tujuan yang sama. Komitmen, bentuknya ga selalu dengan menikah. Dan karena itu, aku mau kompromi”

“Maksud kamu?” Dahi Awan berkerut ketika kedua alisnya mengangkat akibat bingungnya.

“Tujuanku adalah untuk jadi _support system_ kamu, selalu bisa melindungi kamu, selalu jadi yang pertama tempat bersandar kamu, tempat kamu akan bermuara pada akhirnya. Tujuanku, adalah jadi bahagiamu dan hidup bahagia sama kamu.”

Tanpa melepas genggamannya pada telapak tangan Awan, Seungwoo berlutut di hadapan wanita itu. Menyandarkan genggaman keduanya di atas lutut Awan yang kini duduk dengan lebih tegap dengan kedua kaki rapat menapak lantai. Awan masih belum bisa membaca ke arah mana Seungwoo akan bicara.

“Tapi aku, masih manusia yang punya ego. Jadi kalau seandainya kamu punya tujuan yang sama denganku, aku mau ajak kamu berbagi rumah ini, sisi kiri _wardrobe_ dan tempat tidur di kamarku buatmu, kontrol sepenuhnya untuk dapur dan kulkasku, juga kebebasan untuk pakai seluruh ruangan yang ada di dalam sini. Kamu bisa sebut aku dengan status apapun yang kamu mau, tapi aku akan pastiin orang tau kalau aku adalah orang yang mereka cari ketika mereka butuh tau siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas kamu.”

Bagai bom ditengah hujan, Seungwoo mengutarakan keinginannya. Ini, kompromi yang dimaksud Seungwoo. Ia korbankan ego untuk mengikat Awan dalam komitmen rumit berstatus pernikahan dengan komitmen yang lebih intim khusus diantara keduanya. Bagai mendengar bom di tengah hujan, telinga Awan seperti berdenging tiba-tiba dan pikirannya kosong. Tetapi bom, biasanya membawa panas yang membakar dan melukai orang-orang disekitarnya. Berbeda dengan bom yang dijatuhkan Seungwoo barusan. Yang ini, meledak dengan hangat yang secukupnya. Alih-alih debu mesiu, bom yang ini menyebar petal bunga kecil yang lalu membuat hujan sedikit demi sedikit berhenti.

Awan pun bingung, ada getar dari dirinya yang tersalurkan ke kedua tangannya. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca, sungguh, pikiran Awan kosong. Seungwoo yang biasanya bisa lebih peka untuk membaca ekspresi wanita tercintanya pun kini juga seperti dihadapkan dengan rumus fisika yang rumit. Tapi Seungwoo tahu, kalau ia mengekspresikan takut dan bingungnya juga, bagaimana ia bisa meyakinkan wanitanya? Maka dengan segala keberaniannya kini ia berdiri lalu mengusap rambut dan wajah si wanita, membuat kedua netra mereka bertemu dan bertatapan.

“Jangan nangis ataupun takut, kamu bisa jawab kapanpun kamu siap. Hari ini udah cukup berat buatmu. Maaf kalo aku bikin tambah runyam, Sekarang, bisa kita balik tidur? Kamu butuh istirahat.”

Kalimatnya selalu ada unsur “kamu”, bahasanya selalu menjunjung kepentingan lawan bicaranya, wanitanya. Kata-kata yang diucap tenang serta aura magis yang dimilikinya, membuat Awan tidak sanggup berkata apapun untuk menjawab ataupun sekedar berdeham. Tangannya yang lebih kecil menggamit jemari kokoh Seungwoo yang terulur menunggunya, mengajaknya untuk kembali melepas lelah.

Pikiran Awan masih kacau berusaha untuk menata semuanya. Mulai dari keterbukaannya yang tiba-tiba hingga putaran ajakan Seungwoo di akhir pembicaraan mereka. Kalau diibaratkan sebuah mesin, otak Awan mungkin sudah panas dan berasap. Tetapi lain halnya dengan hatinya. Perasaannya tentu campur aduk, rasa sedih dan bersalah masih hinggap, tapi ada rasa bahagia disana.

Bahagia itu awalnya malu-malu, tapi kemudian bertambah. Bahagianya itu membuat hatinya menghangat, bukan yang lalu berasap karena lelah tapi hangat yang damai seperti tubuh yang disambut udara hangat setelah disiram dengan es batu. Awan lalu sadar, diantara jam-jam malam sebelumnya, tidak ada hal yang sebetulnya bisa menumbuhkan bahagia di hatinya. Kecuali satu. Ajakan pria di genggamannya untuk hidup dengannya, untuk bahagia dengannya. Dini hari itu, Seungwoo kembali mendekap Awan untuk membawanya lelap. Sebelum lelap itu menjemputnya, hati dan otak Awan membentuk satu suara, ia ingin bahagia dengan pria yang mendekapnya.

.

.

Tirai tipis di jendela kamar Seungwoo menyaring sinar matahari dari luar ketika Awan terbangun pagi itu. Badannya terasa remuk, matanya yang bekas sembab terasa sulit untuk dibuka, entah apa akibat pikirannya yang lelah karena dimasuki berbagai macam kejadian dalam waktu 12 jam terakhir. Rasanya ia ingin istirahat saja.

Tubuhnya masih didekap Seungwoo sejak dini hari tadi. Wajah lelap Seungwoo tenang dihadapannya. Jari Awan menelusuri alis tebal Seungwoo, beralih ke hidung mancungnya, lalu singgah ke bibir manis _(iya, manis untuknya)_ pria itu. Berhati-hati agar si pria tidak terbangun, khawatir akan lelahnya yang ia tularkan. Awan kemudian melepas dekapan Seungwoo, niatnya untuk menyiapkan bubur atau sup untuk keduanya.

Baru saja ia berbalik, matanya langsung tertuju pada benda di atas nakas di sampingnya. Kotak beludru biru. Kotak yang malam tadi Seungwoo ratapi hingga bel pintu berbunyi. Tanpa membukanya pun Awan tahu isinya, tapi itu tidak membuatnya berhenti untuk membukanya, menyingkap cincin perak dengan berlian biru diatasnya.

Gerakan Awan terhenti sejenak, otaknya sebetulnya masih lelah, tapi ia tidak bisa menahannya untuk berputar ketika menatap cincin itu. Entah apa yang ia lakukan pada benda itu, tapi lalu kotak itu ia simpan ke dalam laci, sebelum kemudian ia beranjak keluar.

.

.

Udara terasa lebih dingin, padahal ia tahu harusnya matahari sudah bergerak lebih tinggi ketika ia mulai membuka matanya dengan malas. Pantas saja dingin, sumber kehangatan yang semalam ada di sampingnya sudah berpindah entah kemana. Sebetulnya ia khawatir, takut wanita yang dimaksud kabur setelah apa yang ditanyakannya semalam. Tapi mendengar kesibukan dari luar kamarnya membuat Seungwoo lega.

Sebisa mungkin tidak ada suara yang ia timbulkan, namun usahanya gagal karena derit kursi meja makan yang ia tarik. Ingatkan Seungwoo untuk mengganti alas kursinya nanti.

“Hai, udah bangun? Aku bikin _French toast_ aja ya, tadinya mau bikin sup atau bubur tapi aku males, kamu juga ga punya bahan banyak. Ingetin aku nanti kita mesti belanja.”

 _Not awkward. I worried for nothing._ Pikir Seungwoo.

“Apa aja asal kamu yang bikin aku mau”, ujar Seungwoo dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya, mengikuti suasana obrolan mereka yang ternyata cerah tidak seperti bayangannya.

Awan mendengus geli mendengar ocehan pria yang jarang-jarang menggombal itu. Bukannya ia tidak pintar melakukannya, tapi wanitanya yang sudah mewanti-wanti agar jangan terlalu sering dilakukan. Biar mendengus, senyum tetap muncul waktu Awan meletakkan piring di depan Seungwoo, wanita mana sih yang benar-benar tidak suka digombali.

Namun, bukan piring berisi roti berwarna kuning kecoklatan ataupun senyum itu yang Seungwoo lihat. Fokusnya teralihkan pada pantulan berlian biru kecil di jari manis Awan. Seungwoo yakin betul itu benda yang seharusnya masih mendekam dalam laci nakas. Awan menyadari arah fokus Seungwoo, kemudian mengulum senyumnya ketika Seungwoo menatapnya.

“Kenapa? Ayo sarapan, abis itu bantuin aku nyicil pindahan ya” ujar si wanita, ringan sambil meletakkan perlatan dapurnya. Ia lalu berbalik memunggungi pria yang kini masih berusaha menerka-nerka arti ucapannya.

“Satu lagi. Mungkin ga dalam waktu dekat, tapi.. _Maybe, later, we should talk again about the wedding… our, wedding_ ”

_Oh… maksudnya…?_

“Tunggu. Wan, aku justru gamau maksa kamu. Kalo kamu memang lebih nyaman-“

“Woo. Seperti yang kubilang barusan, mungkin ga dalam waktu dekat. Tapi kalau kamu mau dan bersedia untuk bertahan dengan _baby step-_ ku, aku mau coba untuk _compromise_.”

Nada suaranya lembut tetapi mantap. Awan betul-betul yakin, dan Seungwoo percaya ketika netranya bertemu pandang dengan netra coklat gelap milik wanitanya. Maka di detik itu juga Seungwoo berdiri dan memperangkap Awan dalam lengannya yang kokoh. Ucapan terimakasih dan kecupan ringan di pipi, kening, hidung, dan bibir si wanita ia lontarkan bertubi-tubi. Senyum menghias paras indah si wanita. Aktivitas Seungwoo berhenti untuk menatap Awan lekat-lekat di matanya.

“I love you”

“I love you too”

\---------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave comments or anything if you want to  
> I'd love to interact to new people in the internet <3


End file.
